Diobeel the Being of Nothing
by Cristoon
Summary: Ash is once again called to save the world against a creature that was locked away long ago by the Alpha Pokemon. This will not be like anything the Pokemon world has ever faced. slight pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokémon

Chapter 1

The world of Pokémon, a world filled with a menagerie of creatures of different sizes, looks and abilities. Some Pokémon have such great power that they can control the elements, space, time and the very world's fate. This world is ordinarily peaceful, but there have been times when that peace was threatened. These threats were always quelled, but soon an ancient power will arise so great that **nothing** can stop it.

Outside the Sinnoh Correctional Facility

The spotlights search the area for any intruders or escapees. Farther off in the darkness where the lights cannot reach, a pair of almost inhuman eyes arises. Then a dark figure steps out looking almost as if he was one with the darkness. He looks at the facility for a time then just smirks. The searchlight heads in his direction so he just steps back into the darkness. As the light engulfs the dark, the person is nowhere in sight.

Inside the facility are housed those who have offended the peace between man and Pokémon. Most guilty of this crime are the former members of the disbanded group known as Team Galactic; the group who nearly destroyed the world in order to create their own so called "perfect world". Sitting around in the striped jumpsuits just serving their time looking despondent are all levels of the former team: Commanders Saturn, Jupiter and Mars, Head Scientist Charon and many of the grunts. Saturn and Charon are currently engaged in a game of chess for which Saturn looks uninterested.

"Hurry and make your move already!" demands Charon his patience failing.

"Hold your ponytas, I'm thinking!" responds Jupiter.

"Man I am sick of it here!" yells a bored Mars. "It feels like we've been in here for a lifetime" she adds.

"Great one more lifetime and we can get out on good behavior, maybe" Charon says with slight amusement.

"Still have that wit I see, Charon." A deep authoritative voice said from unknown origins. The former Team Galactic looked around but could not find the person who the voice had belonged to.

"Who said that! Show yourself!" exclaimed Saturn. Just like before the dark figure emerged from the dark corner. They could not see the figures face so they continued with the questioning, like who he was or how he had gotten in there.

At first the figure did not respond then there was a chuckle followed by him saying, "Don't tell me you have forgotten me my once loyal servants." He then stepped out of the shadows revealing himself and eliciting gasps from everyone in the room. He had a strange darkness coming from his eyes, but the rest of his familiar features remained the same. He was tall and dark, with dark blue spiky hair and an always present scowl. Saturn is the first to come out of his stupor to respond, "M-Master Cyrus?"

"Ah, so you do remember me." Cyrus responds with slight amusement.

"B-but how? We saw you…" Mars was starting to say before she was interrupted. "There will be time for questions later I am here to get you out so that we can continue our business."

"How do you expect to get us all out of here unseen?" asked Charon, while Cyrus only responded with a smirk. Suddenly the lights go out throughout the entire facility surprising all the guards. Once the power is returned they are even more shocked to find all of Team Galactic missing. Sirens and alarms are sounded and search parties are sent out with houndooms and mighteyenas.

Near Mt. Coronet

The members of Team Galactic look around confused not knowing where they are, or how they got there. "Now as I said, on to business." Cyrus said as he once again emerges from the shadows.

"What business? And what makes you think we'll still work for you after you attempted to abandon us last time." questioned Mars. Cyrus only looks back at her in the eyes and the responded, "You're more than welcome to leave. Of course where will you go, who will accept after what you have done?" he asked back. Mars only looked down thinking about what he just said. "Your only place is by my side and you know it." Mars only gave a slight nod submitting that this was true.

"Good now that that is out of the way, we have work to do on Mt. Coronet." Cyrus told them all. "What, Mt. Coronet? I do not think we can access the sky pillar again." Charon said not understanding what Cyrus' plans could be.

"Ah, but I am not aiming for the sky anymore. For in my "absence" I have learned that beneath the mountain lies a far more powerful source." Cyrus informed him. "So I am going to need you to make me a drill, don't worry about the resources you'll receive everything you require." He told Charon as he turned toward his grunts. "Now as for all of you I will need you to create a perimeter around the mountain. Stop anyone who comes your way whether they be man, pokémon, authorities anything. DO NOT ALLOW ANYONE THROUGH! IS THAT CLEAR!" he exclaimed. "S-sir yes sir" they all responded with mutual feelings of fear. "NOW GO!" He yelled and they followed.

He looked on as his minions did his bidding, and the turned his attention towards the base of the mountain. Almost as if he were looking deep within to what he knows lies there. _Soon_, he says inhis head,_ soon my new master shall rise and turn everything into what it should be; nothing._

We look deep within the mountain and there underneath miles of earth is a dark jewel shining with a deadly presence. Within the jewel a pair of menacing eyes appears and a combo of a growl and evil chuckle is heard.

Within the Alpha Dimension

Floating around in his own dimension, the eternal creator Pokémon, Arceus, rests. He then senses the evil that is soon to come and his eyes fly open in shock. "No!" is the only thing that the almighty Arceus is able to gasp out.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Pokémon

Chapter 2

We find our hero, Ash Ketchum, on his way back home to Pallet Town in Kanto; having completed his journey in the Unova region. Though he was once again unsuccessful at winning the league, he has gained experience and is one step closer to his dream of Pokémon Master. Coming along with him are the friends he had gained while in Unova, Iris and Cylan. The gym leader's assistant and gym leader/food enthusiast decided to come visit Kanto to see the Pokémon that cannot be found in their region.

They arrive at the port in Viridian City, "So, which way Ash?" asked Cylan. "That way, it's just about a days walk." Ash responded while pointing westward. "Are you sure Ash I don't want you getting us lost" Iris said sternly looking unconvinced with Ash's sense of direction. "Of course I'm sure this is my home region I've been through these roadways and forests a bunch a times. Right Pikachu?" Ash asked the electric mouse on his shoulder who responded with a nod and happy, "Pika". He then went off running in the direction he specified, while Iris still looked unsure they both ran after him.

On the way Cylan and Iris would make frequent stops to see the unfamiliar pokémon pass by. Ash looked on in amusement at his friends' astonished expressions to something that he was used to. Of course their reactions were pretty similar to his own when he had first arrived on Unova.

They eventually reached Pallet Town looking down upon it from a hill. "We're home buddy" Ash chuckled at Pikachu while he looked just as excited as Ash. Ash laughed as he ran towards his home leaving his friends once again behind. "Hold on, Ash" said Cylan tired, "Yeah, hold on" added Iris just as tired. "He sure is enthusiastic" Cylan says appreciating Ash's energy. "Yeah it's kinda getting on my nerves" said Iris annoyed by his energy.

Ash made it to his front door and knocked, "Hey mom, it's me I'm home." He waited awhile, but then it seemed no one was home. Just then the other two had finally caught up, "Hey Ash… what's going on… is no one home?" Cylan asked catching his breath. "No, maybe she's up at Prof. Oak's lab." And just as he said it he was of again. "Aw, come on. Can't we at least take a short brake first?" Iris complained.

As he made his way up towards the lab he saw that the lights were off and it looked as if no one was there (though he could have sworn that he saw the lights on from afar). Once he reached the entrance he found it odd that it was open. He peered inside then came in, "Hello Professor? Tracey? Mom? Anyone here?" He asked going further inside followed by a confused looking Pikachu.

He then stepped into the next room that seemed to be darker than the last. Just when he entered the center of the room the lights came on followed by a boisterous,"SURPRISE!" His many friends had popped out with a large "WELCOME HOME" banner. They had arranged for a party to celebrate his return. All his companions were there Brock, Misty, May, Max, Gary, Tracey and Prof. Oak; though it seemed as if someone was missing. His newest companions had finally caught up and looked at the party with surprise. "Looks like they were all awaiting their hometown hero's arrival." Cylan said then went to go meet Ash's friends Iris close behind.

Cylan had gone to speak with Brock, "Hi, I'm Cylan, you're Brock right?" "Yeah that's me" "Great Ash told me so much about you, mainly your fabulous cooking, I was wondering if you could share some of your recipes, techniques, styles, etc." "Sure, you see I usually start…" and the two just continued conversing in that manner.

Iris had decided to talk to Ash's other female companions, "Hi I'm Iris, I had to look after the kid through Unova" "Yeah we know how Ash can be, I'm Misty, we traveled from Kanto to Johto" "I'm May, Hoenn and Kanto. Ash was kinda like a teacher to me helping me learn what it takes to train Pokémon. So how was your time…" They continued to talk in this fashion. Ash enjoyed looking on as his old friends seemed to get along well with his new friends.

"Has Ash arrived already?" asked Ash's Mom, Delia Ketchum, as she came from the kitchen. "Hey Mom" was Ash's answer to her question. She slightly teared up with joy as she rushed to give him a bone-crushing hug, "Oh, my little Ash is finally home again!" "Mom… need…air" was the only thing Ash could respond."Oh, I'm sorry dear I'm just so glad you're here." Delia apologized.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to get you Delia, but we saw that Ash was already on the way and quickly hid." Explained Prof. Oak.

"Well the good thing is that he was surprised" came the voice of Johanna Berlitz also having been in the kitchen with his mother. Wait, Johanna then that means… His thoughts are interrupted by a voice behind him, "Ash?" he turned around and there she was. "Dawn" he said back with a smile. She ran at him to give him a friendly hug which he returned. They then separated and looked each other in the eyes. Ash smiled them raised his right arm up; Dawn knew that was her cue and lifted her arm up too. They then met palms as they shared another one of their trademark high-fives.

"So Dawn how have you been, I heard you traveled through Hoenn" "Yeah it was pretty great I made it pretty far in the Grand Festival there, but fell a little short." "Yeah, pretty much same happened in Unova" "So what's up with your outfit?" "What you don't like it?" "Well I think I preferred what you wore before" "Well I thought I could change…" They kept talking like that catching up on what they had missed while they were apart.

Everyone else looked on in slight wonder at the exchanges between the two. "Well, they seem…close" Iris was the first to break the awkward silence. "Yes they seem to complement each other very well." Cylan added.

"Well, that's Dawn she was with Ash throughout his trip in Sinnoh. He was kind of her mentor and did a great job of it. I mean I spent more time learning from Ash and yet when I faced her at the Wallace Cup she beat me." May cut in to explain their relationship. "And Dawn also seemed to help Ash, many things that Dawn came up with in contests he would use in his gym battles." Brock added.

"I am still so thankful to Ash for helping my Dawn through her start as a coordinator. You know, when she heard about his home coming she said she had to come and that there was no arguing." Johanna said to Delia. "That's my Ash he's growing up so fast." Delia said once again tearing up.

"So Dawn, where were you just now?" Ash asked. "I was just out back with the Pokémon" "That reminds me, aren't you going to go see your Pokémon Ash?" Tracey asked him. "Yeah, I can't wait to see all of them again" Ash answered as he ran out back followed closely behind by his friends. They entered the large field that held hundreds of Pokémon from Kanto's many trainers. There they saw Ash's Pokémon that he had captured from his travels through the regions, just having a good time and playing with his friends Pokémon who had been allowed to play around as well.

"Hey guys" Ash yelled as he ran towards them. They all turned in the direction of his voice and as they saw their trainer they all grew happy and ran towards him. At first he was happy to see his Pokémon glad to see him, until he noticed that their large numbers running at him had turned into a stampede. By the time he realized this it was already too late and he taken down by all of them.

"Ash!" his friends shouted in concern. But once they reached him they found him laughing at the affection his Pokémon were giving him. "Haha…alright, alright… haha…I'm happy to see you guys too" After that they started to come off of him except for a large grass-type Pokémon who didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon. "Alright Beileef, I missed you too." Ash told Beileef and tried to remove her from his person. His friends only looked on in amusement at the behavior of his Pokémon who have missed their trainer greatly.

After having reconnected with his Pokémon, Ash introduced them all to those he had caught in Unova and let them go on with their fun. Meanwhile, the humans decided to sit around and talk of stories from their many adventures.

"Wait, wait, wait you're telling me that Ash, this Ash, has saved the world on more than one occasion?" Iris asked dumbfounded and unable to comprehend this news. "Well yeah, didn't he do some savin' in your region?" asked Dawn. "Yeah, but I thought he was just lucky" was Iris' response. "It probably was luck; it's just that Ash is probably the luckiest guy on the planet" Misty responded earning a laugh out of the group. "And imagine that's what he's done as a kid, imagine when Ashy-boy's grown a bit" Gary added, and caused the girls to imagine an adult Ash leading to a simultaneous blush. They continued on in that way until Pikachu's ears suddenly perked up and he looked very focused. Ash noticed this from his friend, "What is it buddy?" he asked but received no response. Then they looked at all the surrounding Pokémon and they all had similar expressions. What they didn't know was that all the Pokémon were receiving a message that only they could hear.

"_Pokémon all around the world this is an urgent message! You must all head for Mt. Coronet at once! The fate of all of existence is at stake! There is an evil that cannot be allowed to arise! GO NOW!" _

As soon as the message ended all the Pokémon sudden went off running including Pikachu from Ash's shoulder. "Pikachu, hold on, where are you going?"Ash shouted after Pikachu. "Ash!" he heard Prof. Oak yell from behind him as he came up to him in a jeep. "Come on everyone we have to follow those Pokémon" So they came on and followed the Pokémon. They followed them for a while until they reached the docks of Viridian City where they watched as the land Pokémon who could not swim are taken across the sea by either flying or swimming Pokémon.

"Now what do we do?" Max asked. "We'll go back to the lab where I can find us a ride so we can follow." Was Oak's suggestion. Ash just looked on at the departing Pokémon which included his best friend, Pikachu. _"Where are you going Pikachu?"_


End file.
